Steal Your Heart
Steal Your Heart was the lead single off Augustana's self-titled, fourth full-length album was released on April 26, 2011. The single was planned for a radio release on February 14 in order to coincide with Valentine's Day, but was released early on the 8th of February on AOL music. It was used in a video for part 1 of the eleventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation, known in the United States as "Now Or Never." The video features the cast of TNG on the beach to drop hints for plot points of the eleventh season. The video was released May 27, 2011. Cast *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis Absences *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh The "Spoilers" K.C. Guthrie and Jenna Middleton *'Action' - They signal the cameraman to come toward them with a smile, and then they stop by what looks like a baby, while everyone else is having fun **'Significance' - Jenna and K.C. had a baby in the season 10 finale, and it holds them back from spending time with their friends Bianca DeSousa and Drew Torres *'Action #1' - Bianca kisses Drew. **'Significance' - Bianca and Drew are dating. *'Action #2' - A guy in a hood grabs her arm. **'Significance' - Bianca's ex-boyfriend, who is a former gang-member, tries to harm her. *'Action #3' - Drew pushes the guy in the hood, and he reveals his gun in response. Drew starts to walk away but turns back around and punches him. **'Significance' - Vince comes to the school Prom and gets into a physical altercation with Drew, ending with Vince shooting Adam. Clare Edwards *'Action #1' - She is seen with Alli and they are both checking out Jake. **'Significance' - Clare and Alli both find Jake attractive. *'Action #2' - She is playing with fireworks and bumps into Jake. **'Significance' - Clare has history with Jake because they knew each other when they were younger. *'Action #3' - Clare leans in to kiss Jake and there is a noise that prevents it. **'Significance' - Jake breaks up with Clare when he learns that they are about to become step-siblings. Eli Goldsworthy *'Action #1' - Fiona is seen talking to Eli and he slips away. **'Significance - '''Eli and Fiona work on a play, but Eli becomes distracted (with Clare). *'Action #2 '- He taps on a girl's shoulder, under the impression that it's Clare, and is saddened when he discovers it is Imogen (who is happy to see him). **'Significance''' - Imogen turns Eli against Clare, and tries to takes her place in his life. Anya MacPherson *'Action #1' - Anya is standing next to Bianca, laughing with her. **'Signifigance' - Anya befriends Bianca who encourages her to be herself and do her own thing. *'Action #2' - Anya lays on Holly J.'s shoulder. **'Significance' - Holly J. helps Anya with her problems. *'Action #3' - Anya dances and begins to strip while clearly intoxicated before passing out. Holly J. catches her. **'Significance' - Anya does drugs and Holly J. didn't know about it. ***The stripping represents Anya's downward spiral as well as her provocative behaviour while she was high. Adam Torres *'Action' - Adam attempts to put his arm around Katie, but she runs away smiling (not noticing Adam). **'Significance' - Adam has a crush on Katie, but she falls for Drew. Gallery 625x391-degrassi-clare-sparklers.jpg 625x469-degrassi-drew-katie-marisol-holly-j.jpg 625x472-degrassi-clare-sparklers-blue.jpg 625x500-degrassi-imogen-eli-sparkler.jpg 625x686-degrassi-sav-lifeguard-stand-fireworks.jpg 625x438-degrassi-alli-sav-dave-eli-jake.jpg HQ5.jpg HQ2.jpg HQ9.jpg HQ6.jpg fireworks-bts-thumb.jpg ffffeli.jpg unnamedfffdsav.jpg Degrassi-fireworks-637x363.png HQ7.jpg Imogen Steal Your Heart.JPG 625x935-degrassi-fireworks-dave.jpg Video Other Links *Degrassi "Fireworks" Music Video *Agustana Official Video Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Promo